


Half Gallon Of Ice Cream

by pukefiend



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Belly Rubs, Feeding, M/M, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:46:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6703381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pukefiend/pseuds/pukefiend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Arin attempt to finish a gallon of ice cream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half Gallon Of Ice Cream

Arin Hanson was lounging on the Grump sofa when Danny knocked on the doorframe. 

Arin looked up at him, smiling. 

"Hey Dan," he said. 

"All I get is a hey?" Dan joked. He plopped down on the free spot on the couch and leaned over Arin to kiss him on the nose. 

"Hey I brought ice cream," Danny remembered. Arin's eyes lit up. 

"Dude yes!" he said happily. Dan grinned. 

"It's a whole gallon. I doubt you'll be able to eat it all but it'll still be fun to stuff you with, won't it?" Danny said, running his fingers along Arin's jaw. Arin shivered. 

"I can try," Arin replied. 

"That's what I want to hear." 

Dan stood and left, returning a moment later with, as promised, a gallon of vanilla ice cream and a spoon. It was a hot summer day in LA; ice cream sounded perfect to Arin. Dan popped the lid off the ice cream and straddled Arin's lap. He spooned out a chunk of ice cream and Arin opened his mouth. Danny fed Arin the ice cream with a smile. 

"Ah it's cold!" Arin yelped, wiping his mouth. 

"Ha ha well yeah it is ice cream," Dan said, laughing. He fed Arin another large spoonful of ice cream. Arin ground up against Danny as he ate, earning a groan from Dan. Arin smiled, swallowing his mouthful of ice cream. Dan already had another spoonful ready, and quickly pushed it into Arin's mouth. Arin felt some of the sweet dessert dripping around his mouth. Danny noticed and leaned down to lick the drip up. Arin tilted his head to kiss him, mouth tasting like vanilla. As soon as the last bite was gone, Dan added another scoop of ice cream to Arin's waiting mouth. The two ground against each other lazily. 

Dan spooned another lump of ice cream into Arin's mouth when he opened it. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Arin's, everything cold and sweet and sticky. Arin felt his stomach filling with the sweet vanilla ice cream. 

"Mmm Danny I'm starting to get full," Arin groaned. Dan pulled Arin's shirt up to expose his belly. He rubbed it softly. 

"How much more room do you have? Think you can finish half a gallon?" Danny purred. Arin nodded. 

"Good! You're so fucking beautiful, you know that?" Dan encouraged. He spooned another scoop of ice cream into Arin's mouth. Dan rubbed Arin's stomach slowly. He couldn't wait until the skin was stretching to hold everything inside Arin. Arin felt another cold spoonful enter his mouth, warm drops spilling down his face. Dan licked them up, pausing to kiss Arin and bite his lower lip. 

"So cute. My chubby little bear..." Danny mused. He fed Arin another spoon of ice cream. Arin was beginning to feel his stomach getting full. He wouldn't be able to eat too much more. 

Danny fed Arin another scoop of the vanilla ice cream, the grinding between the two of them growing slightly harder. Arin felt another cold spoon of ice cream slide down his throat. His stomach felt pretty full now. 

"Dan, I'm getting so full..." Arin moaned, a burp escaping him. Danny rubbed his belly and kissed him. "Just a few more scoops. You can do it; I know it."

"I'll try," Arin said, opening his mouth for another scoop of ice cream. It became harder to swallow, stomach feeling full and a bit swollen. He ate slowly the next spoonful of ice cream Dan gave him. He felt his stomach aching in protest as he stretched it. 

"I'm really full Danny," Arin groaned. 

"Come on. One more spoonful," Dan encouraged, rubbing Arin's stomach and grinding down on him. The last spoonful of sweet vanilla ice cream filled Arin to his limits. He felt his belly being stretched, aching. Dan closed the ice cream container and set it down. He rubbed both hands over Arin's swollen belly. 

"You're so cute and chubby, Arin. Are you really, really full?" Danny said, kissing Arin's tummy. 

"Mhm," Arin breathed. He burped, covering his mouth after he did. "My tummy hurts now..."

Dan ran his hands down Arin's sides, his bloated belly firm and swollen. Arin burped again, groaning as Danny rubbed his stomach. 

Dan kissed Arin, still tasting the ice cream on his lips. He rubbed Arin's swollen tummy, hearing Arin moan in response. He ground down on Arin again, Arin gasping slightly. 

"You're so beautiful, especially when you're stuffed to the brim," Danny said. Arin felt himself blushing a bit. 

Dan laid his head on Arin's gurgling stomach, unstraddling Arin's lap. He laid on the lower half of the sofa, lazily rubbing Arin's belly. Arin sighed, satisfied and very full. Arin and Dan drifted off to sleep on the Grump couch. The rest of the ice cream melted.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I really appreciate comments; tell me what you liked, tell me what I can improve on. I'd be very grateful!


End file.
